Hard Decisions
by Hain
Summary: It's Harry's sixth year at Hogwarts with his two best friends, Ron and Hermione. This year brings new surprises to the group, along with Harry's school enemy Draco Malfoy.
1. Chapter 1 Tiffilina Andresa

The fields of grass flew by with a quick rush as a teenage boy looked out the train window in his compartment. He was listening to a boy with short, red hair and freckles. He was talking about his two older twin brothers who had let havoc loose in the non-magic world while stuffing his mouth full of chocolate frogs. The red haired boy was the first true friend to the boy with the ragged looking black hair, round glasses in front of his green eyes, and the lightning bolt scar on his forehead six years ago. His other friend was sitting across from him watching the red haired boy shove chocolate frogs into his mouth and checking the cards to see if he already had the card. She had bushy brown hair, a bossy attitude on occasions, and was an overachiever at their studies.

"Ron," the girl started, "do you really think that eating that much chocolate will give you a stomach ache?"

"Why do you care Hermione?" He replied.

"Because . . ." Hermione stopped when the compartment door slid open.

"Because she doesn't want you to puke all over yourself Weasley." A voice snarled at the door. A blonde haired boy stood with two giant bodyguards standing behind him. True the bodyguards were the same age as the blonde haired boy, Ron, Hermione, and the boy with the scar, but they still looked mean.

This time Ron didn't devour a chocolate frog. "Malfoy, get out of here. We don't want to deal with you until we get to school. I've been having a fine summer without you anyways."

"Why should I? I've nothing better to do."

"Malfoy, just leave us alone." The black haired boy looked over at the commotion. He was gripping is wand tight in his hand at his side.

"Why should I listen to you Potter? You're not my father." Malfoy reached down into his robes to get his wand.

"Listen Draco, I don't want you bothering us any more until we get to school."

"Have it your way then Scar Head." Malfoy and his two friends left the trio to go find some first years to bother.

"I hate it when Malfoy drops in on us like that." Hermione stated.

"The thing I hate about Malfoy is how he always thinks he's better than others. Don't you agree with me Harry?" Ron asked.

"Yeah." Harry replied.

The compartment was quiet for a few minutes, with the exception of Crookshanks' purring. The group heard a patter of feet running down the corridor. The person flew by the door before the group saw her come back to the entrance.

"Can I stay in here for a while?" She asked with each breath she took.

Harry looked at her and then at his friends. "Sure. We don't mind having visitors, as long as it's not Malfoy."

"Thanks." The girl walked to the seat and hid behind the wall next to it. She had long silk black hair that was down to the middle of her back in two side braids. Her hazel eyes hid behind the black eyeliner. She was wearing a black sleeveless shirt with a fairy on the front and a pair stretch hip hugger jeans with designs all over the front of the legs. Harry realized she didn't have any shoes on.

"Did someone take your shoes?" Asked Harry.

"Yeah, and then they started to chase me down the train. All of this just because I told this guy he looked really weird, and should live in the muggle world."

"Who was it?" Asked Ron, curiously.

"Some guy with sleek blond hair. He had two hulky looking bodyguards standing with him."

"Malfoy." Harry said.

"Oh, so that's the pure-blood wizard who's family hates all muggle born, and witches and wizards below them. Glad father told me . . ." The girl stopped as she heard a small pack of shoes hitting the ground coming closer.

"Okay Potter, where is she?"

Harry looked quickly at the girl and then at Malfoy. "I don't know who you're talking about."

"The girl. She's most likely in here hiding." Malfoy walked into the compartment and looked around the room before he turned around. Harry knew that the girl would be found quickly. "Ah ha! I knew she was in here." Malfoy grabbed the girl by the arm and pulled her up off the seat. "I told you that you couldn't hide from me." Malfoy looked at Harry. "You told me you didn't know anything about a girl in here Potter. Well, I guess you must be losing your touch with helping others. Sorry I can't stay long, I've got a lesson to teach this stupid girl."

"Leave her alone Malfoy!" Hermione looked straight at Malfoy with a glare.

"I don't listen to mud-bloods." Draco looked at Hermione.

"Leave her . . ." Ron started, but stopped when Crabbe and Goyle looked at him angrily.

"See you later at school. Come on girl!" Malfoy dragged the black haired girl to the compartment door.

"I do have a name." She started. "Tiffilina Andresa."

"Why would I care about your name?" Malfoy said coldly as he pulled her away to his previous train compartment.

Harry watched the scene madly, knowing that he couldn't get in Malfoy's way when he had an innocent witch to use as a shield.

The train arrived at Hogwarts at night like usual. Harry, Hermione, and Ron dismounted the train and looked around for Tiffilina. They saw her get into a carriage with Malfoy, forcing her with threats. The trio joined their friend Nevielle in one of the carriages and talked about their summers. Harry wondered why Malfoy was being meaner to Tiffilina than to him during the entire carriage ride.


	2. Chapter 2 Small Secret

All the second years and above were sitting at their house tables waiting for the arrival of their newest classmates. Professor McGonagall led the group of first years up to the front of the Great Hall so they could be sorted. Harry noticed that Tiffilina was walking with them. He thought that she couldn't have been a first year, especially if she rode to the castle in one of the carriages. The Great Hall silenced when the sorting began. Ron, Hermione, and Harry were interested to find out what house Tiffilina would be sorted into. Harry caught a glimpse of Malfoy smirking when Tiffilina walked up to the stool. A moment passed before the hat shouted "RAVENCLAW" All the Ravenclaws clapped loudly as the newest member joined their table.

"Why did she have to be put into Ravenclaw?" Asked Hermione.

"Don't ask me, I'm not the hat. I don't do the sorting. I just sit here waiting for the hat to put someone new in the houses." Ron said through a mouth of chicken.

"We can still be friends with her though." Harry stated. "We should mainly be glad that she's not in Slytherin. Will you two make a promise for me?"

"What?" Ron and Hermione said together.

"If you see Malfoy hurting Tiffilina will you stand up for her some?"

The two looked at Harry for a while and then nodded.

"Thanks."

Dinner finished with a large commotion of prefects gathering the first years. Tiffilina walked over to Harry and his friends as they were letting the first years walk by.

"Hey," Tiffilina started, "thanks for trying to tell what's his face that I wasn't hiding."

"Well, um I guess thanks. What did Malfoy do to you anyways?"

"Oh, well he tried to beat me up, didn't work I always have to battle my way out of something. Then he tried to jinx me, didn't work because I stole his wand from his hand and threatened him that I'd break it. Finally, when he got his wand back by having his two giant creepy friends jump on me from behind he started threatening me that he'd make my first year here really horrible and awful."

"So wouldn't you have gotten hurt?" Ron asked after he started listening to the story.

"Well, yes but I'm not exactly hurt easily, especially since my father always has me show the guys back home that even a girl can do their job."

"What job do they have?"

"Nothing much, just keeping the bears, wild cats, etc away."

"So Tiffilina . . ." Hermione chimed in.

"Just call me Tiff for short."

"Tiff, you're saying that you fight with muggle animals that are dangerous."

"Yeah."

"Well, sorry to interrupt you two," Ron started, "but Tiff don't you have to follow the prefects?"

"Not really, Headmaster Dumbledore gave me a tour of the school earlier this summer, mainly because I'm a transfer."

"What do you mean transfer? And why did Dumbledore give you a tour of the school already? What year are you in?"

"Okay, one question at a time Harry. I came here from the private witch and wizard academy known as Ivy Stone Academy. It can be found in the suburbs of Chicago.  Dumbledore gave me an early tour because my previous headmistress asked him if he could do that for me so then I wouldn't break my record for being late to a class. And I'm a sixth year."

"Okay. Thanks for the help with that Tiff. By the way where is Chicago?"

"Oh, Chicago is in Illinios, US."

Never before had Harry thought that there would have been an American in the castle.

"You mean you don't speak any British?" Ron asked as if he were excited.

"No, not really. I do speak some French, but that's about it."

"Never before did I think that there would be an American around here." Hermione said trying not to sound mean.

"That's okay I know what you mean. Well gotta go. TTFN for now."

"TTFN?" Ron asked with a confused expression on his face.

"Ta Ta For Now."

"Oh, okay."

Tiff stood up, smiled and walked out of the Great Hall to go to the Ravenclaw common room.


	3. Chapter 3 Favor in the Forest

The first few weeks flew by very quickly. The trio had some classes with Tiff and they would talk about just random things. On occasions Harry saw Malfoy start picking on Tiff. He would go over there and snap at Malfoy, even though when this happened Tiff ended up having to get in the middle of the screaming so then a fight wouldn't break out. When Harry got to Potions class on the first day, he realized that Malfoy wasn't with them. Since Tiff didn't have Potions with the trio he guessed that she would have to be stuck with Malfoy for the entire Potions class. During lunch Tiff would find a seat at the Ravenclaw table so that she was close to Harry and his friends.

"Hey, Hermione?" Tiff asked.

Hermione looked over the bench to Tiff. "What?"

"Do you think you, Ron, and Harry could meet me outside at Hagrid's hut?"

"Uh, sure. Why?"

"Well, I was talking to Hagrid earlier and he said that he needed some help with some of the creatures he decided to show the third years."

"Oh, okay. What time?"

"About 10:00 tonight. It has to be dark out. Hagrid told me that."

Hermione nodded and told Harry and Ron the plan for the night.

Tiff's watch neared 9:50 that night as she sat in the Ravenclaw common room in one of the chairs. She stood up and whispered something when there wasn't a person in sight. She stood in front of the fire for a while with her black ponytail braiding itself into a single tight braid. She knew that even though four of her newest friends would be harmed from what was planned she still had to lure them into the dark forest, along with their school enemy. Draco. Tiff looked at her watch and realized that she had to go wait outside for Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Malfoy so then no confusion would arise. She waited at Hagrid's hut for the four classmates. Malfoy arrived first with a smirk on his face. He thought that he was going to be able to finally get through to Tiff and make her ask Dumbledore to send her away from Hogwarts. Tiff smiled back at him, and when he arrived he started talking.

"Okay, let's go. I don't want that stupid half-giant to find me here."

"You have to wait for a couple of seconds then Malfoy. I see Hagrid coming back. Quick hide behind those bushes right there." Tiff pointed to some bushes behind Hagrid's hut. Malfoy dashed behind them and hid. Ron, Hermione, and Harry were all running towards Tiff.

"Okay we're here. Now where's Hagrid?"

"Oh, he went into the dark forest real quick. I think I see a teacher coming by. Quick hide behind those bushes." Tiff pointed to the one's that Malfoy was hiding behind. Ron, Harry, and Hermione all dashed to hide behind them, but they stopped and starred at what was already there. Malfoy stood up and looked at the three and then at Tiff.

"Is this some kind of a joke?" he asked looking at Tiff with a cold glare.

"No, not really. What I told you guys was actually a lie. I basically needed you to help with one of the creatures that Dumbledore found in the forest a couple days ago. He said it was injured bad and that Hagrid couldn't help the creature. So, I basically asked you four to help me."

"Why should I help you?"

"Because I asked you to, and because each of you have been in the dark forest before. Is that a problem for any of you?"

"I'm not going into the dark forest!" Draco complained.

"And why are you being a scaredy cat?"

"Because there are werewolves in there."

"And there are spiders larger than life in there too." Ron said with a weak voice.

"So. I can make sure that the scary werewolves and giant spiders stay away from us."

"Tiff, you don't know much about the werewolves and spiders in this forest. They aren't like regular creatures. You wouldn't be able to fight them off." Harry said trying to back up Ron mainly.

"Do you remember when I told you that when I battle off creatures I said 'etc.'?"

"Yes."

"Well, did you ever think that the etc. was for these kinds of creatures? Because the etc. was for them."

"So, you're saying you can outsmart any creature?" Hermione asked.

"Yes. I am Hermione. Now, if you four don't mind I would like to get started on that journey. And either way you can't escape from the journey without me."

"What do you mean 'without you'?" Malfoy asked.

"I mean you can only come out of the forest alive if you're with me. You leave me, you get lost and most likely die."

"What a reassuring answer Tiff. Now all we have to do is wonder off and find our death wish." Ron said sarcastically.

"Come on you guys, Tiff asked us for help and that's what we're going to do." Harry said with a parched throat. He started following Tiff into the dark forest signaling the rest of the group to follow.


	4. Chapter 4 Unknown Secrets

After about 15 minutes of walking in the dark forest before Tiff stopped, and looked behind her to see if everyone was keeping up with her.

"Are we there yet?" Draco asked.

"Not just yet. I have to change quickly."

"What do you mean 'change'? Why didn't you change back at the school?" Harry asked as soon as he caught up to Tiff.

"I have to change my clothes along with my appearance. If I don't then we might get caught and we'll end up being killed. Especially, if the Poison Jade fairies and centaurs find us. Harry, Hermione, you remember what happened to Professor Umbridge."

"So you changing will help us how?" Hermione asked.

"The form that I change to will help us because the creatures in this forest know me well. Repesto." A gold glow formed around Tiff and her outfit changed to a halter top with criss cross straps around the arms, a short skirt replaced her plaid school skirt. Half the outfit was gold, and the other half was black. The transformation was not yet complete though. Her black braid had strips of gold string intertwined in the braid. Her shoes disappeared. Gold designs appeared on her arms and legs, very similar to the design on the jeans she had on the day of the train ride to school. Finally, the last piece was placed, a necklace with a black and gold fairy.

"Wicked." Ron said as the glow around Tiff disappeared.

"Nothing much Ron."

"What do you mean 'nothing much'? You're all dressed up pretty. I mean . . ." Draco stopped in mid sentence looking at Tiff's back.

"Oh, I forgot to tell you guys that I'm ½ fairy. That would explain the wings you see Draco."

"You're not really a witch then are you." Hermione said.

"Actually, I am. I'm ¼ witch."

"Then what's the other ¼?" asked Harry. "I mean, the fractions add up to ¾,"

"Oh, the other ¼ if me is muggle."

"So, you're a mudblood." Draco started. "I should've known it the first day we met on the train."

"I'm only ¼ pure mudblood, ½ part mudblood, ¼ pure blood."

"You're a fairy! I would have never thought that would have been true." Harry said while examining Tiff's new wardrobe.

"Well, ya'. Anyways, we still have about 100 feet left to go. We can stop at the next largest tree. The fairies there know me, so they'll be glad to help." Tiff started walking towards the giant trees again. The tips of her wings touched to ground as she walked with a light skip in her step.

By the time the group got to a giant clearance in the trees, Tiff stopped. She looked around telling the foursome to stay quiet for a few moments. She listened very closely to the light wind brushing by, and then she told the group not to say anything, for it might provoke the Ivy Jade Fairies.

"Why do I have to be quiet? The stupid things can't even produce much magic." Draco said coldly.

"Actually, the Ivy Jade can. I've got a friend who's an Ivy Jade and she has been able to conjure up things at such a speed that the Rose Petal Fairies can't even keep up with them."

"These creatures are different names." Malfoy said while looking around the trees.

"Now if you stay quiet you . . ."

"Tiff, I think they heard us?" Harry was looking around the group seeing different types of fairies ready to fire their arrows.

"I thought you said that they would recognize you?" Ron asked.

"Just do whatever they say, okay. You should be safe that way." Tiff started. "I'm the daughter of Master Ambrose, Lord of the Rose Petal Fairies."

"We do not like Master Ambrose, Lord of the Rose Petal Fairies." One of the male fairies announced. No Rose Petal will leave this forest alive."

"Well, I'm sorry to hear that, but I was sent here by Headmaster Dumbledore himself to save a dying creature."

"Headmaster Dumbledore talks non-sense. He lies. There is no injured creature in this forest. Why do you have them too?" The fairy pointed at Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Draco.

"We are here to assist her in the journey that Albus Dumbledore gave her." Harry said in irritation.

"Do not say his name. It brings . . ." the fairy stopped at looked at Harry with an angry expression. "You're Harry Potter now aren't you?"

"Yes."

"You must die." The fairy raised his bow and arrow to shot at Harry. Draco had a satisfied look on his face. His dream of Scar Head would be gone finally was coming true.

"Stop! I command you to lower your weapon. I demand to know why you don't like Harry Potter, and what your name is." Tiff said before the fairy could release the arrow.

"Why do I have to listen to a Rose Petal?"

"Because in the code of the past fairies it directly states 'No matter what type of royal fairy, other fairies must do as they say.'"

"Fine, my name is Dark Illusion, son of Master Dark Eyes, Lord of the Ivy Jade Fairies. Mr. Potter must die because he killed my mother. She didn't deserve to die. And since the code of the past fairies states 'No matter what type of royal fairy, other fairies must do as they say.' So I order you to stand aside and let me kill this murder."

"I didn't kill your mother!" Harry screamed.

"Oh yes you did." Dark Illusion started. "I was there the very night my mother was killed. You killed her. I recognize your scar. You are the murder."

"I did not kill your mother!"

"Oh shut up and stay still so I can kill you."

"Dark! Don't do that. If you do then Voldemort will be able to take over and continue his previous evil doings." Tiff said again quickly.

"Lord Voldemort is my father's friend. We are with Voldemort and anyone who is against the all powerful lord will have to answer straight to him."

"Then you'll have to kill me before you kill Harry Potter."

"Fine then." Dark Illusion pointed his arrow at Tiff and released it before anyone could do something. "Okay, Potter you saw the pain she went through your turn."

"Wait, Dark." Tiff was still standing holding the arrow in her hand. "Did you totally forget that the Rose Petals are well known for the ability of having fast reflexes? Or did your daddy not tell you about Rose Petal abilities?"

"Do not make fun of my father in front of the Ivy Jade. Men!" Dark Illusion raised his hand, "Ready, aim, release!" 50 arrows flew at Tiff. Hermione screamed at the top of her lungs causing Draco to cover his ears. Ron stood frozen just watching all the arrows fly. Harry unfortunately didn't stand still. He ran at Dark Illusion as he whipped out his wand.

"How dare you kill Tiff!"

"I didn't kill her, I did her a favor. I helped her see the true life that she left when she . . ." Dark Illusion was cut short when Harry summoned the silencing spell.

"SILENCE!!!!!!!"

Everyone looked toward the stranger who hollered as loud as a bolt of lighting striking down from the sky. She wore a blood red robe over her pearly white silk nightgown. Her chestnut brown hair was shoulder length. The lady ran over to Tiff's limp body.

"Do you have any idea what you have just done Dark Illusion?" She asked. "You have lowered the chance of Voldemort's power by killing a Rose Petal."

"What do you mean Voldemort's power in lowered because Tiff is dead?" Hermione asked. She looked at something else to keep the site of Tiff's body from permanently scaring her life's memory.

"Part of Tiff's fairy side was evil Hermione." Draco said as he walked toward Tiff.

"What do you mean evil? How do you know that?"

"She told me the day we were going to the castle in the school carriages. It actually happened too. She became all mean and evil, just like me but different in a way. When we got to the school her attitude changed back to good and she ran out of the carriage. Very fast she was."

"Then why didn't you tell us you actually knew she was a fairy?"

"Because she didn't change her appearance, only her attitude."

"Am I sensing a sensitive side of Draco?" Ron asked Harry.

"I think you are Ron." Harry said, as he walked over to Ron.

"I'm not being sensitive Weasley! I'm just informing you that she had an evil side to her."

"Quiet you three. I've already told Dumbledore and he's on his way. Dark Illusion you and your companions will stay here, any of you try to leave will end up finding the same future that you just gave Master Ambrose's daughter."

"Mistress Lily, I came as soon as I got your message. Oh my." Dumbledore saw Tiff covered with Lily's robe. He summoned a floating stretcher for Tiff to lie on until they got back to the school. "Come Mr. Potter, Weasley, Malfoy, and Miss. Granger, we must get to the school quickly. All 51 of you Ivy Jade fairies are to follow as well. Mistress Lily if you don't mind taking up the end I would be very thankful."


	5. Chapter 5 Amazing Discovery

"Harry, do you think that Madame Pomfrey was correct about Tiff not truly being dead?" Ron asked as they walked to lunch.

"I don't know. She has been able to help me out a lot. I'm usually in the hospital wing, but so far I'm not. It's already been a month since we went into the dark forest, and she's been lying as still as a log when not moving."

"Harry, Ron!"

Harry and Ron looked behind them as they were entering the Great Hall. It was Hermione who screamed their name.

"Come quick, its Tiff. Something happened." Hermione waited for Harry and Ron to start running to the hospital wing.

"What do you mean Hermione?" Harry asked as they ran.

"You'll see when we get there."

The group arrived at the hospital wing to find not only Tiff, but also two men, a lady, Headmistress Lily, Draco, Headmaster Dumbledore, Madame Pomfrey, Professor Snape, Professor McGonagall, Frienze, Lupin, and Crookshanks.

"Thank goodness you're here Harry." Lupin said when he saw Harry run in with Ron and Hermione.

"What's wrong with Tiff"

"We need to ask you if you remember Tiff wearing a necklace the night she was injured." Professor McGonagall said.

"I . . . I . . ." Harry couldn't remember if Tiff had a necklace on that night. "All I remember is Tiff leading us into the forest, changing her appearance . . ." suddenly it struck Harry. He remembered the last part of the transformation. A necklace. "Was the necklace a fairy that was half gold, half black?"

"Yes, it was."

"Then I remember that."

"Did you see her drop it by any chance?" A man in the room asked. He was slightly a bit older that Tiff, wore black sunglasses on top of his short, light brown hair. He had a smile that was similar to Tiff's, but had the smirk of Draco. He wore a white T-shirt, with a pair of dark blue jeans. A dark blue marking was on his forehead similar to the one on Tiff's front right hand.

"Harry, Ron this is Aaron Kapilianaco. He's Tiff's Rose Petal guardian during the school year at the Ivy Stone Academy." Headmaster Dumbledore said.

"Nice to meet you." Harry said.

"I never saw her drop it." Ron said, trying to get involved. "Did you Harry?"

"No."

The other man finally spoke. "We must find the necklace before it's too late. Harry, Ron, I'm Tiff's father. Lord Ambrose". He had a green button shirt on, with a light blue pair of jeans on. Designs the color red, of the royal blood, could be seen on his face. His short black hair hid a small red ruby in the shape of a diamond on his forehead.

"Harry, Ron, Hermione, Draco," started the lady, "we must go back and find the necklace." The lady was wearing a rose pink sleeveless shirt, with a leaf green skirt that swept the ground. The designs she had on her neck were purple. "I'm Tiff's mother. Mistress Violet."

"Must we back into that forest?" Draco asked.

"It's best to try and have more people there to try and find the necklace Draco. If you don't help a curse will be brought upon you." Tiff said with a lot of her energy she had.

"Tiff stay quiet. We don't want you to lose yourself to the darkness." Violet said.

"I think it most likely fell off when Dark Illusion had all of the other Ivy Jade fairies fire their arrows at me. The chain was very fragile as you know, and it could be anywhere."

"Tiff, I command you to stay silent." Aaron said.

Tiff obeyed Aaron's command. She looked over at Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Draco before she nodded and closed her eyes.

"Mr. Malfoy, Potter, Weasley, and Miss. Granger," started Snape, "I believe you four should go back to the Great Hall and have some lunch."

The group left looking back at Tiff. Her wings laid under her body with barely any life left in them.

"Do you really think they'll make us go back into the forest?" Draco asked on the way to lunch.

"They most likely will Draco." Harry said.

"Why would they make us go back in if we almost were killed?" Ron asked.

"I don't know Ron, but there must be a better reason than to have more people look for her necklace." Hermione replied.

Harry had been having a harder time going to sleep for the past few weeks after Tiff told him that her necklace had to be found, or else a curse would be brought upon him. The scene of Tiff getting hit with the arrows and almost dieing kept replaying in his head. On some occasions he'd dream that he had saved Tiff and risked dieing himself.

Along with Hermione and Ron having strange dreams too, Draco started having dreams of Tiff flying away with an Ivy Jade into the dark forest, and then hearing her scream because the Ivy Jade had lead her into a painful trap of death.

That night Harry had a dream that reminded him of the year before when he was the seeing others be harmed, but this time he was like a spectator. He was in the hospital wing on a dark moonless night. Tiff lay in her bed trying to get some sleep, but was having a hard time trying to get used to the potion Snape had made her to help with the loss of her necklace. Harry was looking around, he was used to being in the hospital wing at night. Suddenly out of the corner of his eye he saw a person creeping closer to Tiff. He had wings, so Harry figured out that it was a fairy. As he got closer to Tiff he pronounced something in a strange language. A black glow started to shine around Tiff. It was similar to the gold one; just a different color and it had streaks of red in it. "Tiff!" Harry tried to shout, but he couldn't hear himself.

"Harry! Wake up Harry!"

Harry awoke suddenly to find Ron above him.

"Harry, I just dreamt that a fairy was creeping up on Tiff. When I woke up from your screaming I could tell you had the same dream." Ron said quickly.

"Ron, we have to go find Tiff and make sure that she's alright." Harry said. He untangled his legs from his sheets. "Come on Ron."

Ron and Harry ran down to the common room to find Hermione already on her way out. "Hermione, did you have a dream about Tiff in the hospital wing?" Ron asked as they ran out of the common room.

"How'd you know?"

"Harry and I both had it too."

The group ran into the hospital wing to find Draco was there too.

"Don't tell me you had the same dream too?" Ron said as soon as he saw Draco.

"Did you dream about Tiff and a black glow with red steaks around her?"

"Yes." Harry replied.

"Quiet." Hermione hissed. She pointed over to where Harry had seen the fairy. There stood the fairy he saw in his dream. The fairy had multi-colored designs on his face, hands, and feet. The fairy crept closer and said the strange words that Harry could barely make out. The black with red streaks glow formed around Tiff. Harry and the rest of the group tried to move forward, but they seemed to have been glued to the floor. Harry thought of screaming, but it seemed that Hermione wanted them to stay quiet. Tiff started to float in the air. As Harry watched more intently he started to realize that the red streaks were blood. The fairy crept a little closer and pronounced another strange thing. Tiff started to fall back down to the bed as the glow disappeared. When the fairy walked over to her he placed something on her bedside table and he placed a red and black necklace on her chest with a black half leaf with a blackened gold color around the edges of it. With a blink of an eye the fairy disappeared into thin air.

Harry ran over to Tiff as quickly as possible. On the bedside table were some of the chocolate frogs that Tiff had received. Some of them had already been eaten because Ron couldn't resist. There were some flowers that never died. Aaron had snuck them in one night when no one was around. Several candies that the fairies had were there too. Harry wasn't so sure what each one was, but he knew they were very sweet and they helped Tiff feel a little better. Ron had tried one of the Flying Bees. He started to fly and zoom around like a bee for about five minutes. It entertained the group for a while. Draco had even tried the Star Bomb. He started to glow and his body changed into a five-pointed star. He didn't enjoy it very much, but every one just watched him glow as a star for thirty seconds until the charm wore off. In all of the mess there was a necklace that wasn't there earlier that day. It was Tiff's fairy necklace. Half gold half black.

"Harry, what is it?" Ron asked curiously as he took another chocolate frog for the day.

"It's Tiff's necklace."

"Glad we don't have to look for it now."

"Yeah."

After a moment of silence the group heard the sound of Madame Pomfrey running to the hospital. They took off in the opposite direction, back to their dormitories.


	6. Chapter 6 Blackness

Three months had passed, and Tiff was up and about again. The day after the night that the foursome group had seen the hospital incident Tiff was feeling better than ever. On occasions she would feel faint, but as soon as Harry, Ron, Hermione, or Draco helped her to the hospital wing or to a teacher she would feel better. It seemed very strange, but they were glad that Tiff wasn't dead. Most of the school learned about Tiff's absence from classes a few weeks after Tiff started telling the students the story, she just left the part that she was a fairy out. For a few days Cho would talk to Harry. She would always be complimenting him for making Dark Illusion shut up with the silencing spell. Then, Cho started to feel a little jealous. She asked Harry questions that he didn't know how to answer in the best way. He ended up getting Cho mad at him, again.

"Tiff!"

Tiff looked behind her and saw Ron running up the stairs to her. "Hey Ron. What's going on?"

"The second Quidditch match of the year is starting soon."

"When was the first match?"

"You were still in the hospital. Anyways, come on. It's Slytherin vs. Gryffindor."

"Oh great," Tiff said sarcastically, "Draco and Harry fighting for the snitch. Something I can't stop. Oh well."

"Hey, are you coming or what?"

"Yeah. Let me just go grab my cloak." Tiff ran into the Ravenclaw common room, up the stairs to her dormitory, and to her bed. Her cloak laid on there wrinkleless.

"There you are?" Ron said as soon as Tiff came out with her cloak. "Is that a new cloak Tiff?"

"It's a gift from my father."

"Good one Tiff. Good impression of Draco."

"No, I'm serious. It's a gift from my father."

"Oh." Ron felt stupid.

Tiff and Ron ran all the way to the Quidditch field.

"Hermione's already waiting in the stands. I have to go to the changing room."

"Okay. Block all the shots." Tiff gave Ron two thumbs up.

"Thanks." Ron went off to the changing rooms.

Tiff ran up into the stands. She found Hermione standing next to Hagrid.

"Tiff! The game's about to start!" Hagrid boomed.

Tiff ran over to Hagrid and Hermione. "Hey."

"Hello and welcome to today's quidditch match!" Lee screamed into the speaker. "Today will be Gryffindor vs. Slytherin!"

Screaming was all over the stands. Tiff saw the teams come out and fly around the stadium. The match began. Ron's skills had looked as if they had improved a lot more over the summer. Harry had told her about Ron's skills at Quidditch during their fifth year. Tiff had been a little lonely when she was still in the hospital wing, so Harry would visit her and tell her stories about his past years at Hogwarts and the summer he found out he was a wizard. Tiff enjoyed each and every one of them.

Twenty minutes passed and Gryffindor was in the lead with twenty points. Tiff spotted Harry zooming around the stadium searching for the snitch. She also spotted Draco searching for the snitch. Tiff looked around and suddenly saw the snitch fly by. She knew Harry spotted the little bugger, mainly because he dived at it, and Draco started to follow him.

"GO . . ." Tiff didn't know who to cheer for, "SOMEONE!!!"

Hermione looked over at Tiff.

"I don't know who I should cheer for?"

"Well, then you just shout and scream like everyone else." Hagrid said. He heard Tiff telling Hermione about how she can't decide to cheer for.

Harry and Draco were both closing in on the snitch. Tiff was watching closely. The gold designs on her arms and legs started to appear. They were gold at first, and then they started to change color.

"Tiff, the designs on your arms and legs are starting to appear." Hermione stated when she looked over at Tiff.

Tiff looked at her arms. The gold she saw started to change to red. She never remembered anything about the Rose Petal body designs changing color. She had to find out quickly. "Hermione, I'll be back. I have to go to a silent place. The designs are changing to a red. They're not supposed to do that."

"Okay, but don't stay long. You don't want to miss anything good."

Tiff ran down from the stands and over to Hagrid's hut. Most of the noise had drained away. She searched the grass trying to find a butterfly, bee, or some kind of flying insect. She couldn't find anything so she went to her second plan. She got herself in a strong standing position. "Sarmo." She thought of her home. The palace of the royal was very large. Tiff knew that the most common place that her father would be was his office. She ran down the halls in her mind. She approached her father's office and opened the door. Her father wasn't there. She left the room and ran into Aaron.

"Tiff? Why are you mind traveling?"

"I'm having a problem Aaron. I think you can help."

"Okay. Want me to mind travel back there? You still don't have all your energy back and mind traveling takes a lot of energy."

"Okay. I'm at Hagrid's hut." Tiff forgot the hall and she returned to the scene of the school in front of her. She fell to her knees. Aaron was right, mind traveling took a lot of energy.

"Tiff, I'm here." Aaron had mind traveled to Tiff. He sat down on the grass next to Tiff. "So what's your question?"

"It's my body designs Aaron. Instead of gold, they changed to red. See." She showed Aaron her arm.

"I don't even know if this has even happened Tiff? There are no records telling us about body design color changes."

"I know." Tiff looked down at her arm. Now the color started to change to black. "Aaron, it's doing it again. See. Black."

"Wow, I don't know if that's normal. When did this start to happen?"

"About twenty minutes ago."

"Okay. I'll ask your father. I'll even check every book about our fairy history."

"Okay, I'll let you know if it happens again."

Aaron left Tiff in the grass. She pulled her sapphire blue cloak on to hide the designs as she went back to the match. When she got to the field students were leaving talking about the game. Tiff spotted Hermione.

"So, what happened?"

"Gryffindor won! So, did you get the design thing figured out?"

"No. Let's go wait for Harry and Ron." Tiff and Hermione walked over to the changing rooms and waited for Harry and Ron.

"Did you see that Tiff!?!" Ron asked as he saw her waiting with Hermione.

"No, I had to do some mind traveling. Aaron's going to look up as much as he can about the body designs."

"Why?"

"Look." Tiff showed Ron the designs on her arm. They were gold, but were changing to red, then to black, and back to gold. Harry had come out to greet Hermione and Tiff. He saw the color changing designs on Tiff's arm.

"Hey, what's going on?"

"Her designs are changing colors and she doesn't know why." Ron said after the black went back to gold.

"Well, maybe it'll just go away."

"Yeah. Let's hope for the best."

The group went back to the school to have lunch.

Two weeks had past and Tiff had heard no word from Aaron. On occasions her body designs would appear, but very faint. At night she would have the hardest time trying to go to sleep. She always thought that a black glow would form around her with red streaks. Most nights she would trash around as if she was back in the dark forest fighting Dark Illusion. No weapons were used, but charms and spells would be screamed aloud. Dark Illusion would always end up conjuring a spell that was close to a dark kind. Tiff would dodge, duck, and do a few Matrix like moves to miss the spells. Dark Illusion never figured out why she was doing that, but Tiff had fooled him each time. She was gathering more and more energy for her favorite spell. Monpel. The spell that allowed her to confuse her opponent. The best part for her was that she would be able to confuse the fighter in a way they hated. As soon as Tiff got enough energy she screamed the spell as loud as she could, but nothing happened. She would always end up getting hit with a spell. Once that happened she would wake up screaming in pain and agony. The spell would always physically hurt her, even though it was a dream.

"But, Tiff?" Hermione started. "I don't see how that could happen."

"Hermione dreams can be very deceiving." Harry said. "Remember last year when I had them. They all meant something."

"And you're still having them Harry, but not with you being a big part to it." Tiff said when she walked by Harry, Ron, and Hermione when they were on their way to breakfast.

"How'd you know that Tiff?" Harry asked, thinking that something strange was going to happen next.

"Because, I see you on occasions in my dreams. Also, when I wake up from one of those dreams I go to your dormitory. I see you thrashing around in bed, trying to save me from getting harmed."

"How could you get into the dormitory if you don't know the Gryffindor password?" Ron asked very confused.

"Rose Petals have several unique abilities now days. Any other kind of fairy wouldn't be able to match with us. The body designs, fast reflexes, quick thinking, kindness to other magical things, and some more are rare to find. I'm one of the last Rose Petal fairies who has the most abilities."

"But still, how does that tell us you can get into the Gryffindor common room?" Ron asked anxious to get a straight out answer from Tiff.

"Ron, hang on. Harry, whenever you see me fighting with Dark Illusion in your dreams, do you see me usually getting hurt from one spell?"

"Yes. Why?"

"Do remember where I was hit last night?"

"On your left shoulder I believe. It wasn't that big of a hit though."

Tiff took off her cloak. "Hold this Ron." Tiff lowered the left shoulder part of the shirt. There she revealed a two inch scrap that Harry recognized as the injury Tiff got. She pulled the shoulder of the sleeve back up. Ron handed Tiff her cloak back.

"How can that be possible?" Hermione said, still very confused.

"Okay, now Ron I can answer your question. I can get into the Gryffindor common room without the password because fairies can travel with their mind. Sort of like floo powder for witches and wizards, but we don't leave the spot we're standing."

"So you travel with your mind?"

"Yes. It's called 'Mind Traveling'. It takes a lot of energy, but it can be helpful. I could teach you how to do it too. You just have to be very patient. It takes about three to four weeks to master."

"So, this mind traveling can take you places?" Hermione asked.

"Yes, but you have to know where you're going, and you have to know what it looks like. It's a lot easier to use in emergencies, and you can walk around as if you were actually there."

"Then how do you know what Harry's dormitory looks like?" Hermione asked.

"I've flown up to the window when no one is around, looked around at it and tried it has soon as I got back to the ground."

"Well, I'm up for it." Harry said.

"I'm with Harry." Ron said smiling. He liked the sound of this 'Mind Traveling' thing.

"Oh, I'll try it." Hermione said.

"Great, I'll meet you three at 9:00 tonight down at the kitchens. Dobby wants me to try his latest creation."

"You've met Dobby!"

"Yeah, he visited me one night when I was in the hospital wing. Brought some really good soup. He never did tell me what he made it out of though."

Harry chuckled. That was Dobby alright. "Okay, we'll see you tonight then."


	7. Chapter 7 Raspberry Surprise

Tiff was waiting down at the kitchen entrance for Harry, Ron, and Hermione. Dobby was finishing up the rest of his latest creation. A mountain of marshmallows held together with peanut butter, hot steamy mashed potatoes, sweet melted chocolate, and what looked like some Star Bomb sweets crumbled into the marshmallows. Some red juice liquid seeped out between the cracks.

"Dobby has finished." Dobby peered out of the portrait.

"You think you can bring it out here Dobby?" Tiff asked. "Harry, Ron, and Hermione might want to try it too.

"Oh, Dobby likes the idea. Dobby will bring out his dessert." Dobby went back behind the portrait and was gone for about two minutes. Dobby came back out with the dessert levitating its way over to Tiff.

"Oooo, Dobby it looks like you out did yourself again! Are you going to try it?"

"Dobby will try it after you have."

"Okay." Tiff made a fork appear. She took the top marshmallow and ate it. It tasted very good. "Dobby," Tiff said through her mouthful of chewy goodness, "What's this red stuff?"

"It is raspberry filling. Dobby tried it when Nipper made dessert called 'Raspberry Croissants'. Dobby liked it very much."

"Tiff, we're here. Okay so . . ."

"Wow! What's that?"

"It's Dobby's newest creation." Tiff said when she swallowed the marshmallow.

"What's in it Dobby?" Harry asked as he sat down. A fork appeared in front of him.

"Dobby put marshmallow, melted chocolate, peanut butter, raspberry filling, and mashed potatoes.

Harry tried the dessert. He didn't hear Dobby say that mashed potato was in it. "Dobby, this is delicious!"

"Let me have a bite." Ron sat down and tried it. "Hermione, you have to try this."

"Okay, but remember we're here to practice mind traveling." Hermione sat down and tasted a little bit of the dessert. "Mmm."

"Okay, now on to the lesson. Dobby, did you get the kitchen ready?"

"Yes, Miss."

"Okay, now what you have to do is think about the kitchen. Think about what it looks like. Try to remember everything you've seen in there."

"Okay, I'm thinking, now what?" Ron was as anxious as ever.

"Get yourself into a good steady position that you won't be able to fall."

Hermione stiffened up and waited for the next thing.

"Okay, I'm going to push you to see if you move or not." Tiff walked behind Ron and gave him a small shove. Ron fell to the ground. Harry chuckled at him and got ready for Tiff. She gave him a shove and he just moved his foot.

"Better than Ron. Hermione don't stiffen yourself like that. Try doing this." Tiff spread her legs apart. One in front of her one behind her. Tiff bent her front knee. "That should help."

Tiff shoved Hermione. She barely moved.

"Hey, why didn't you tell me that?" Ron asked.

"Because, you were an example of what would happen if you weren't in a strong position. Okay, now for the word. Sarmo."

"Sarmo?" Ron said. He was suddenly jolted. "Ahh!!!!"

"Be careful when you say it Ron." Tiff said. "Now, get in a good strong stand. Close your eyes, think about the kitchen's appearance." Tiff waited a few seconds. "Okay, now say Sarmo."

"Sarmo!" The three shouted. There was silence for a few seconds when Ton finally spoke up. "Now what?"

"Now open your eyes and you should see the kitchen. I'll be there in a sec. Sarmo." Tiff was there.

"Tiff I just see you. And we're not in the kitchen." Ron said as soon as he opened his eyes.

"Someone is in the kitchen Ron." Harry looked over at Hermione. "Hermione, are you in the kitchen?"

"Yes. Where are you and Ron? I see Tiff."

"We were unsuccessful."

Tiff forgot the kitchen scene and returned back to her body. "Hermione, forget about the kitchen scene and you'll return back to your body."

Hermione did as told. "That was exhilarating!"

"Now, while I work with Harry and Ron, you can practice on your own, but stay with the kitchen first. Okay, what did you do Ron?"

"I thought about the kitchen, and said Sarmoa."

"You pronounced it wrong. Leave the 'a' off. Now try."

Ron closed his eyes and thought of the kitchen. "Sarmo. I did it!"

"Okay and now forget the thought and you'll be back."

Ron forgot the thought and he was so happy he hugged Tiff. When he realized what he did he backed away frightened at what he did. "Sorry."

"I understand. I did that with Aaron when he first taught me. Anyways practice with Hermione, and you two can chat for while in the kitchen if you want."

"Okay." Ron went over next to Hermione. He did the spell and was back in the kitchen.

"Now, for you Harry. I wonder what happened. You pronounced the spell right. You most likely had the vision of the kitchen. Am I right?"

"Yes. So, why didn't it work?"

"I'll be right back. I think I have a theory. Sarmo." Tiff went to the palace library. She searched the books and found the Sarmo spell book. She looked through the book until she came across a section talking about types of reasons to why the spell might not work, even if everything was done correctly. Tiff started to read what it said when she got to a part that answered the question. Tiff forgot the scene and went back to Harry.

"So, did you figure it out?"

"I think so. Since you have the lighting bolt scar on your forehead, you have to do an extra part. You have to say 'Sarmova'. It's like an extra helper. Okay, now try it."

Harry did the previous steps that he learned a couple minutes ago. "Sarmova." He traveled through a rainbow tunnel. When the tunnel ended Harry saw the kitchen. "It worked!"

"Great now forget about the thought and come back."

Harry forgot the kitchen and he was right back in the entryway. "Wow, I like that better."

"Just wait it'll get harder. We'll meet tomorrow here again, same time. Dobby, put that dessert on the tables during lunch or dinner. Everyone will love it!"

"Dobby will do that." Dobby went back to the kitchen with the empty plate, and forks.

"I'll see the rest of you in the morning at lunch." Tiff flew off quicker than Harry on his broomstick.

The trio left to go back to their dormitories.


	8. Chapter 8 There

Two weeks had passed and the professors started giving out more homework for the students. With all of the extra assignments Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Tiff had to start slowing down the pace with mind traveling lessons. Instead of every night, they were limited to doing it every other night. Each time they met Dobby would have another surprise for the group. The previous night it was Sugar Tooth Delight. It was a another marshmallow treat. Dobby covered it in all different kinds of sugar. Brown sugar, powdered sugar, granulated sugar, sweet and low sugar. He even covered the sugar and marshmallow in chocolate syrup!

"Harry!"

Harry looked behind him to see Tiff running towards him. She was mind traveling alright. She was a little bit transparent. "Is something wrong Tiff?"

"You need to come quick. It's Hermione. She's trying free the house elves again. You need to try to get her to come out of the kitchen."

"Not again." Harry moaned. Harry ran off towards the kitchens while Tiff disappeared back to her original body. When Harry arrived at the kitchen he could hear Hermione screaming.

"Don't you want to be free!"

"We do not want to be free. We want to stay here and work for Headmaster Dumbledore."

"You have been trained to like working here! Come with me and I'll save you!"

"Hermione, how many times do we have to tell you? They do NOT want to be freed."

"Shut up Ron! You don't know that."

"Hermione," started Harry, "if they don't want to leave just let them stay here."

"But Harry."

"Hermione, do you want me to go get Professor Dumbledore again?" Tiff said.

"No."

"Then leave the house elves alone. Why do you think we decided to move the lessons to the empty classroom?"

"To get better results when mind traveling."

"No, to stop you from insulting the house elves here. Now, come along. You don't want to be late for Potions class do you?"

"Oh my, I forgot all about Potions. Come on, we're going to be late." Hermione left the kitchen in a great hurry.

"Dobby, ask Dumbledore if he can change the password into the kitchen, again." Tiff said.

"Dobby will do."

"Thanks. Well, I've got to go to Care of Magical Creatures. Hagrid asked me to help him with the griffins that he found. Apparently, he just needs me to keep an eye on the students to make sure nothing goes wrong."

"That's Hagrid alright. Well, I've got to get to potions class. I'll, um, see you later." Harry left towards the dungeons.

The rest of the day went by quickly. Harry was tempted to mind travel back to his dormitory and skip the rest of his classes, but he had promised Tiff that he wouldn't use the power for his own common want. Hermione and Ron had both taken the promise too. That night they were packed full with homework.

"I don't know how we'll be able to finish the rest of the mind traveling lessons when we still have other classes we have to keep up with." Harry said while he was working on his Transfiguration homework.

"I don't know Harry." Tiff appeared. "We might have to try to work around with the schedule. Probably learn things a little quicker."

"Tiff, you shouldn't be here." Hermione whispered.

"Why, even though I'm in the Gryffindor common room, and I'm a Ravenclaw doesn't mean that I can't be here. I've actually snuck up on Malfoy a couple of times to make sure that he's doing okay. Sometimes those Star Bombs can mess you up."

"Still, if another Gryffindor catches you in here, you'll get in trouble."

"No, I just tell them that they're dreaming."

"Does that actually work?" Ron asked.

"Most of the time. I'll see you three tomorrow night at the empty classroom." Tiff disappeared with a flash.


	9. Chapter 9 Kaleb

That night the group met Tiff. "Okay, I've decided that tonight is going to be the last night of practice. We're going to mind travel all the way to the Burrow."

"Why do you want to go to my house?"

"Because, we all know what your house looks like."

"You don't."

"I actually do. I've adventured around a lot when I'm not in the mood to do any homework. I somehow came across your house, but anyways we're going to get to your house. I'll be there to make sure you got there okay."

"Okay. Sarmo!" Ron shouted.

"Ron! Sarmo!" Hermione was off.

"Harry, you ready?"

"Sarmova!"

"Okay, that just leaves me. Sarmo!" Tiff saw Ron and Hermione in the kitchen. "Hey, where's Harry?"

"We thought we was coming after you?"

"Okay, you two can mind travel pretty good already. I've got to find Harry." Tiff disappeared.

Harry was standing in a corner of the room. Ron and Hermione had returned back to the classroom.

"Is there something wrong with Harry?"

"Hermione, Ron. I need you two to keep asking Harry questions about the surroundings he sees. You'll get some answers, but you need to try to get as many details about the area he went to."

"What about you?" Hermione asked.

"I'm going to mind travel to where Harry is. Okay, start."

"Harry? Can you hear us?" Ron asked.

"Ron? Is that you?"

"Yes. Where are you?"

"I don't know. There's some trees around, it's dark, and there's a flat area in the trees."

"Do you see anything else?" Hermione asked.

"I see some strange houses. They look like they're made of leaf roofs and baskets. There's a large palace kind of thing in the distance."

"Oh my god! Harry, how'd you get to the Rose Petal village?" Tiff asked.

"This is your home? I didn't know that."

"Harry come back to the school."

"I . . . I tried to, but it didn't work."

"Just a sec. I'm going to be there. Sarmo!"

Tiff appeared in front of Harry at her own village.

"I don't know what happened Tiff. I was thinking about the Burrow, but I came here."

"Come on lets go find Aaron." Tiff and Harry started towards the palace. "Wait, this doesn't seem right. There's usually a fairy or two walking around at this time. There's usually a party going on over at Midnight Darkness, but there's not a single light on."

"Tiff, if we need to fight can I still use my wand?"

"Yes you can Harry. Let me just warn Ron and Hermione. Ron, Hermione!"

"What is it you want?" Tiff heard Ron ask.

"Can you and Hermione try to stay out of Harry's way? He might have to use his wand and some of the spells or charms that he might do will emerge from his wand over there too. I don't want you two to get hurt on accident."

"Yes we can." Hermione said.

"Thanks. Okay, Harry come on. We have to get to the . . . Aaron? What are you doing over there? Aaron? Hello, Aaron it's me, Tiff."

"Get away from me!"

"Aaron! What's wrong with . . ." Aaron grabbed Tiff's wrist and started to twist it. "Ow, Aaron you're hurting me."

"No, I'm not hurting you. You aren't with the Dark Lord!"

"Leave her alone. She didn't do anything to you."

"Aaron, your . . . your," Tiff recognized that Aaron's designs had changed to a black, "your designs. They're black. What happened?"

"Nothing happened. Both of you are to follow me. And Mr. Potter, I think it'd be wise not to use your wand."

"Harry just follow Aaron. We might be able to figure out what is going on." Tiff grabbed Harry and dragged him with her.

"The Dark Lord will figure out what the best thing for you is." Snarled Aaron. "He knows what's best for everyone. And stop struggling Tiff." Aaron led Tiff and Harry to the palace and into Master Ambrose's office. At the desk sat a figure with body designs that were multi-colored. He had a black half leaf with a red and black cord. The leaf had a blackened gold color around the edges of it. It looked like it was the other half to Tiff's leaf necklace. Harry and his friends had forgotten to mention to Tiff about the night they saw him.

"Aaron my lad, what do you have here?" asked the figure.

"I have brought Princess Tiffilina and the famous Harry Potter my lord. They appear to have mind traveled here, but if you would like I could make so their bodies come to here also."

"Excellent plan Aaron. You may do so."

"Bodia!"

"What have you done to my father!" Tiff screamed.

"Oh nothing at all. He's right here in the palace, just doing some of the dirty work I commanded him to do."

"You're not the king of the Rose Petals! My father is and you couldn't make him give up his position."

"Well, actually I did. I told him that if he didn't appoint me to be the king I would find you, take you into the dark forest, and lead you into a trap of death. And knowing your father, he didn't want you to be harmed. He gave me his position."

"How could you! You know perfectly well that I would do anything just to make sure some creep like you wouldn't rule over the Rose Petals. And you should know perfectly well that I'm one of the rarest of all the fairies!"

"That's exactly why your father didn't want you to be harmed. And I would prefer it even better if you started calling me Kaleb. I want the rest of the fairies to remember that you're my wife."

"Tiff, I think I should tell you something." Harry said.

"There'll be no need for talking to her anymore Mr. Potter. She only answers to me." Kaleb said.

"Tiff, the night before you had gotten better he showed up in the hospital wing. . ."

"Shut him up!"

"He had said something strange that had made. . ." Harry was cut short.

"Kaleb! How dare you! Aaron do something"

"I'm sorry my queen. I only obey orders from Lord Kaleb."

"Kaleb!" Suddenly Tiff remembered one of her memories dealing with a fairy named Kaleb. "Don't tell me you're the same Kaleb who tried to kidnap me when I told you that no matter what I wouldn't marry you?"

"I'm amazed you finally realized that. Well, either way I would still prefer you to be on your evil side." Kaleb lifted his black half leaf. "I'm sorry if this hurts, but it's the only way to get you to like me. Lotamore."

"What's Lotamore?" Tiff's hand flew up to her chest. Pain was surging through her as if it would never end. A red and black cord appeared around her neck. When Tiff lifted her hand off her chest, half of a black leaf had appeared. Tiff looked at it stunned and scared. "The black leaf."

Harry looked at Tiff with a terrified look on his face. The way Tiff had said 'black leaf' had made him feel very unsure. Harry reached for his wand, but his arm had been seized by Aaron.

"You won't be able to do anything with that pathetic piece of wood." Kaleb said. "Now for the final part my dear wife." Kaleb lifted the leaf and whispered to it. "Tolaval."

"Kaleb, no there's no need to. . ." A gold ray shot at the black leaf on Tiff's chest. Her body designs appeared and started to shine brightly. As Harry watched he saw that a battle was going on with the designs. It appeared as if the black was defeating the gold.

"If you don't struggle it would be easier, and less painful."

Tiff ignored what Kaleb had said. Harry could see the gold dieing and the blackness killing it. The ray of light disappeared, and Tiff's outfit had changed to the half gold, half black outfit. The thing about the outfit that Harry recognized that was different was that it entirely black with bits of red. Her wings appeared and they changed to a transparent black with red streaks.

"Now that's better. If you don't mind could we perhaps change your name too?"

"Anything Kaleb. You can choose it for me."

Harry couldn't believe what he was hearing. First, Tiff hated this guy, then the next minute she loved him. She was even letting him change her name! Harry started to wonder to himself why this had to happen to him.

"Harry, don't worry, I'll figure out a way to get this fixed. Kaleb doesn't know that I can travel into somebody's mind if my body was taken over by something. Before Kaleb said 'Tolaval' I jumped into your mind. That's why the black defeated the gold of my body designs very easily."

Harry jumped. The voice was Tiff's. Harry thought back to himself. "Tiff is that you?"

"Yes, it is Harry. Don't worry, well get out of this together."

"How about. . ." Harry heard Kaleb say, "Adah. You are precious like a jewel."

"Adah, it is. Where are we supposed to be right now Kaleb?"

"Oh, I don't know my loving wife. Why don't we go and have some rest though." Kaleb winked at Adah.

Harry heard Tiff in his head again. "Oh no he doesn't! He will not get my body in the same bed with him! Harry I'm going to use your voice real quickly okay."

"But I can't talk remember."

"Voikara. Now you can, but don't say anything just yet. Bolirow. Kaleb, you will not get her in bed with you!"

Harry was scared at what he heard Tiff say using his own voice. He started to feel unsafe when Kaleb stood up and stared at him.

"So, you think you can stop me! I thought I silenced you!"

"Oh, that's what you thought! Why don't you come over here and say that to my face! You know that I'm too powerful for you, and I know you're scared!"

"Wait a second. I know that kind of attitude. TIFF! You mind jumped! Oh well the better for me."

"Oops. Well, I could always mind jump back to my old body and stop you!"

"Get out here and face me like a lady! Or maybe you're just too scared."

"Fine then. Reparano." Tiff appeared as if she was mind traveling. "Sorry Harry for sort of making you feel like a fool, if I did. Okay Kaleb, you happy now?"

"Yes, and if you want to have your body back you'll have to win it."

"Oh, like that'll be a challenge. So what do I have to do?"

"Oh it'll be a challenge alright. You have to defeat the famous Harry Potter."

"What! There is no way that I'm going to battle Harry. I know that even though he is a wizard and he has special powers, that I don't even know about, I would still hurt him. He couldn't protect himself from me."

"Then I guess you won't get your body back, and it'll belong to me."

"Wait." Harry said. "You're saying that if Tiff battles me and she wins, she'll get her body back?"

"Um, Harry don't try to get yourself involved with this." Tiff said looking over at him. She looked over at her body and got a disgusted face on. "Kaleb, could you at least have thought about my body appearance? It doesn't look a thing like me."

"That's because it isn't you. And no, I will not change anything about my loving Adah. Would you want to change Adah?"

"I would hate having to change. I'm glad I finally got my own body, and I don't have to share it with anyone else. So, you stupid little girl, what are you going to do." Adah walked over to Kaleb and leaned on him.

"First of all, I don't enjoy the fact that I'm talking to what seems like my evil twin sister, who's lived in my body for most of my life. Second, I'm going to make sure that my father gets back in his rightful place. Third, I'll make sure that Harry is not harmed. Fourth, I don't know what I'll do after the third thing."

"Well, if you don't want to harm your stupid little friend, then I guess I could make a deal about that, but then you have to battle me."

"Ha, like that's a challenge. I'll beat within five seconds of the fight."

"Or so you think. I will see both of you in the morning. I want a to have enough rest so then I have more energy."

"Fine then. Come on Harry, we're going to my own room. And Kaleb, you are not taking that from me."

"Oh, that's alright. I have a fine room for myself."

"And before I forget, have 'Adah' sleep in one of the guest bedrooms. I'll know if you don't do that."

"I'm fine by that too."

"Thank you, and I hope to see you soon. And when I say 'seen you soon' I mean when we battle." Tiff's mind travel body walked out with Harry at her side.


	10. Chapter 10 Dungeons

The next morning Harry woke up late in the afternoon. Tiff was flying around the room enjoying her time. Harry realized that Tiff had been practicing some things for the battle. The bed she was sleeping on had become transparent, a couple of plants around the room had been turned into stone. The mirror on the wall across from him had a picture of one of the bedrooms in the palace. In the room slept Kaleb. Tiff had enjoyed watching things from a mirror, especially if the person she was watching was one she was keeping an eye on. Harry reached for his wand, but it wasn't there.

"I'm borrowing your wand Harry. Mine is still at the school. I left it in my trunk for safe keeping."

"I thought somebody stole it. Why do you need to use my wand? Isn't it useless against Kaleb?"

"I put a spell on your wand to make anything I conjure stronger. Breakfast is on your left over by the wall. It's eggs, bacon, pancakes, and something else that I've never seen before. Even though it looks tempting I wouldn't try it since Kaleb could have cursed it."

Harry looked to his left and saw the breakfast on the table. He got up and walked over, sat down and started to eat it.

"Try not to eat too much. Sometimes if you aren't from around here eating too much food can make you fall asleep, try to kill someone, or expand to a size you would hate. It happened once when a Nacotilian Fairy had come to visit my father. He ate so much he couldn't fly home."

Harry started to eat a little less of the pancake.

"Tiff, you're to go to the dungeons to meet Lord Kaleb, and battle him." Aaron's voice said in the room.

Harry looked around trying to find the fairy who said it.

"Harry, Aaron just transported his voice into here. Don't worry."

Harry finished his meal. "Ready to go?"

"Yep." Tiff flew out of the room. Harry followed her.

Down in the dungeons Harry saw fairies hiding in the shadows if the cells. All of them were dark and disgusting. There were bones of previous cell members. As the two walked down the corridor Harry saw that all the captures would go near the front and say something to Tiff.

"Tiff, what are they saying?" Harry finally asked.

"There giving me good luck, mind traveling gifts, and thanks."

"What language are they speaking in then?"

"They're using the old language of the fairies.  Varian.  They are all upset and not very happy. They want to give all that they can so then I can set them free."

"Finally you're here. I've been waiting all morning just for you."

"Kaleb, nice to see you again. Let's get this over with."

"Fine with me. You're wasting my time anyways." Kaleb walked up to Tiff. He looked over at Harry and gave him a look that showed no one will get in his way. Kaleb's wings appeared and he started to hover above the ground.

"Idiot." Tiff flew off the ground a couple of inches. She reached behind her and Harry's wand appeared. She was hiding it from Kaleb.

"Lomuntoa!" A red streak flew at Tiff.

"Shieldotura!" The red streak died in its path.

"I would have thought you would have dodged it. Alferindito!" A sliver whisp of magic hissed through the air in the form of a dagger.

"Mostramune!" A hot yellow light melted the point. "Thanks for the welcoming gift"

"Like you'd ever be welcomed here in a fashion like that. Harpilaro!"

Tiff flew straight at the blue light. Harry thought Tiff went mad. "Bodanaka!" Tiff flew at Adah and straight into her.

Kaleb stared at his loving wife. The black body designs changed to red. "How do you know that"

"Simple," Adah said, "I did some previous homework from some books I received for my birthday and some of your captures gave me the extra strength."

"My loving Adah, can you hear me?"

"Oh shut up will ya'! My name is not Adah, it's Tiff! Tiffilina Andresa!"

"How, dare you."

"Back to the fight. Torpcanah!" Sparks of green violet flew straight at Kaleb.

"Ahh!" Kaleb ducked and the spell missed him. "Monpel!"

"What!?!" The sparks of black flew through the dungeon.

"You will not hurt her! I decided that she doesn't have to be with you!"

Harry looked behind him and saw Lord Ambrose with Lady Violet.

"I would do as they say." Another voice said.

"Dumbledore?" Harry muttered under his breath.

"Albus Dumbledore! How dare you interrupt me!

"Harry, come on." Tiff grabbed Harry's arm and ran off with him.

"Tiff, why are we running? Dumbledore and your parents are here."

"Harry, those are illusions. The fairies who gave me the luck and everything did that. They're confusing Kaleb instead of me."

"But?"

"Just come on." Harry and Tiff ran up the dungeon stairwell and out of the palace. When Tiff dragged Harry into an open area she spread out her wings. "Harry, you have to hold on tight. Flying really fast can be very tough, and very bumpy."

Harry held on tight. "Tiff, why didn't you use my wand?"

"I have to use it later. Hang on tight. Wait a sec. Do you think you'd be able to fly yourself?"

"What do you mean fly by myself? I don't have my Firebolt with me."

Tiff released Harry's hand and held hers out. "Reparina." Harry's Firebolt appeared out of thin air. "Fairy trick. Here."

Harry took his broomstick from Tiff and kicked off the ground.

"Okay, now Harry no matter what just keep on flying after these." Two compasses flew around Harry. One was red and the other one was gold. "Those are some Path Guiders. You just tell them where you're going and they direct you there."

"They look like little compasses."

"That's what they basically are. But, no matter what follow them, even if I get left behind, just keep on going. When you get back to the school tell Dumbledore about what has happened to the Rose Petals."

"You just sounded like me. Also, isn't going to be a long time before we can get back to Hogwarts? I mean, we have to cross an ocean."

"Well, you see everything will go by faster than usual. When following Path Guiders they make the travel faster. Also, you have two because with two Path Guiders one can stay with you to make sure you don't get lost. The other can travel ahead and warn you of any danger or obstacles."

"They're over here! I heard them." A voice shouted in the distance.

"Come on Harry, we've got to go!" Tiff flew up to him and revealed two more Path Guiders. "Hogwarts!" The blue one flew ahead while the black on stayed behind.

"Hogwarts!" The gold flew ahead and the red stayed behind.

"Come on Harry." Tiff flew after the blue compass while the red one followed with her.

Harry followed as Tiff had done. His Firebolt seemed faster than it ever was before. The coldness from the morning dew stung his face and hands as he flew. In the distance he saw Tiff flying after her blue Path Guider. She had changed from her black outfit to a blue, long-sleeve, turtleneck shirt and a pair of jeans. She was wearing sneakers with some blue designs on them. When she looked around towards Harry, he saw something unbelievable. Tiff's body designs had covered her face and they were changing from red, to gold, to blue, to silver, and then back to red. "Tiff are you okay" Harry hollered.

"I'm fine, it's just that my body designs are trying to get used to the travel. Don't worry." Tiff's hands flew up to her chest, again. It looked like she was in pain.

"Tiff!"

"It's Kaleb he's using the black leaf half that he has to find me. I'm okay, he won't be able to find me, or you. We have to keep going."

"Are you sure you're going to be fine?"

"Yes, we have to keep going." Tiff started to fly again, when suddenly two Path Guiders zoomed up to the two travelers. "Harry, there's a fog ahead, we're going need to fly through it quickly."

"Tiff isn't that a little dangerous?"

"No. We just want to get through it quickly because then it'll make it harder for Kaleb and his army to chase us. You go ahead first and take your wand. You might need it." Tiff handed Harry his wand back. "And no looking back, slowing down or anything. Just keep on going until you get Hogwarts."

"Thanks." Harry took his wand back from Tiff and then took off after his Path Guider.

Tiff started to fly after Harry when suddenly a surge of dark pain traveled through her entire body. She fell to the ground without a sound. Harry never saw her again after he returned to Hogwarts.


	11. Chapter 11 Sad End

The end of the school year was coming to an end and the trio of Tiff's friends were sad. They weren't able to say their good-byes to their fairy friend who taught them how to mind travel. When Harry told Dumbledore the message that Tiff told him to deliver, Dumbledore came back saying that the previous village for the Rose Petal fairies was gone. It was just a deserted space of land in the forest. Dobby had been very upset with the news that he started to sit in a corner in the kitchen and cry accusing himself for Tiff's disappearance.

"It couldn't have that bad." Said Hermione the day the group was getting on the train leaving Hogwarts. "I mean, she couldn't have died in a bad way. She died in a heroic sort of way."

"Still, she was fun to be around." Said Ron. "She always made life here a little better than it used to be, and Harry didn't have to try and save the school from anything this year."

"Harry, you alright?" Hermione asked when she looked over at Harry. "You've barely said a thing since the day you got back to the school. We nearly died when your and Tiff's body disappeared from the room we were in."

"It's just that I wish we could've done a little more for Tiff." Harry said.

"So Potter I guess you can't rescue any one now." Snarled a voice.

"Tiff had told me just keep on going no matter what Malfoy."

"Well, I sort of miss having her around. She always gave me something to do. She taught me things that my father couldn't get mad at me about."

Hermione and Ron stared at Malfoy. "Okay who are you and what have you done with the real Draco Malfoy?" Hermione asked.

"Shut up!"

The train started to move and Malfoy left to go talk to some of his fellow Slytherins. The lady who pushed the trolley full of candy left the sad groups train compartment only three chocolate frogs less than she had before. For most of the train ride home Harry kept on replaying the scene of the beginning of the year when he first met Tiff.

"What is that!" Ron shouted. He had been looking out the window when a small blue blur passed. It had returned and was hitting against the window.

Harry looked up to it. He opened the window quickly to let in fly in.

"Harry what is that?" Hermione asked.

"A Path Guider. It looks like it has something." The Path Guider flew over to Harry and dropped a small package about the size of a quarter. Then it flew back out the window. Harry looked at the queer little package when suddenly it grew into the size of a postcard. On the front was a scene of green grassy hills and a little pond. The sky was blue and in the distance there were houses made out of grass, mud, and leaves. He looked at the back.

"What does it say Harry?" Ron asked looking at the card in Harry's hand.

"It says 'Think real hard.'" Harry thought for a moment.

"Do you think?" Hermione said.

"I think it is Hermione. We just have to think really hard."


End file.
